As shown in FIG. 1, a bathroom rack of the prior art is intended for use in holding towels and is formed of two fastening bodies 1, two covers 2, and a rod 3. The two fastening bodies 1 are attached to the bathroom wall at an interval by a plurality of fastening bolts 4 which are fastened onto the bathroom wall. The fastening bolts 4 are concealed by the covers 2. The two fastening bodies 1 are respectively provided with a retaining hole 5 for retaining one end of the rod 3 which is held between the two fastening bodies 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, a bathrobe rack has a fastening body 6, which is fastened with the wall by a plurality of fastening bolts and is concealed by a cover 7, The fastening body 6 is generally made integrally with a base which is in contact with the wall surface. In light of the fastening body 6 being an integral part of the base, the bathrobe rack is not cost-effective.